


kiss the crew

by PlayerTwoHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Actor!Jeremy Heere, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nicknames, Sound Crew!Michael Mell, Stage Crew!Michael Mell, appreciate your stage crew people, dorky Jeremy, kiss the crew night, lowkey a heathers crossover?, sound crew, they don’t know each other, they’re all theatre children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: Jeremy Heere is a successful actor. His portrayal of Jason Dean from the Heathers Musical is acclaimed as the best since the original. On stage, he’s confident and cocky.Backstage is a different story. Behind the scenes, Jeremy is awkward, a little clumsy, and very, very lovesick. Their theatre has a tradition: on one of the nights of the show, it’s known as kiss the crew night. Actors, in a show of appreciation of the stage crew, leave lipstick marks on their faces. And who else is a member of sound crew than Michael Mell?





	kiss the crew

“Places for Act II!” Jeremy Heere heard the director, Mr. Reyes, shout. “Jeremy, you're on next. Get your microphone from Christine.”  
Jeremy nodded. He made his way through the backstage, where the other actors were doing hair and makeup. He eventually found Christine with Michael, the sound guy, removing her microphone. He grinned at Christine. “You're doing great, Veronica.”  
“You're not doing too bad yourself, Jason Dean.” She said, winking. She handed him the microphone.  
Jeremy took it. Michael was right there, his com stuck in the pocket of his black hoodie. He had other headphones on instead, the professional com ones around his neck. Jeremy had never seen him without the normal headphones on backstage. As one of the main roles in their production of Heathers, Jeremy hadn't really talked to Michael much. It had been more of an admiration from afar, a couple conversations here and there while his microphone was being changed. They had found out they both liked out of print games, retro skates, and they both even had a Pacman tattoo in almost the exact same place.  
Jeremy couldn't push past the fact that Michael was very cute. That made having his microphone put on by him- which was a very intimate practice, including wrapping a belt around someone, shoving your hands up the actors shirts and touching people's faces- kind of awkward.  
“Hey Jeremy.” Michael said, untangling the gaff tape from around the cord. “I swear, she always messes this up.” He mutters. “I don't even know how.” He sighs, putting his com back on. “Sorry about that.” He grins at Jeremy, who can't help but think how cute he looks.  
“Its fine.” Jeremy says a bit too quickly. Michael laughs. “You're doing great, by the way.” He pulls apart the Velcro. “Lift.” He says.  
Jeremy does as he asks and lifts his shirt. He feels his face go red. He makes eye contact with the actress who plays Heather Chandler, Chloe Valentine, and she winks.  
Jeremy groans. It seems the entire cast noticed his crush on the sound crew boy.  
“Sorry, is the belt too tight?” Michael says from behind Jeremy. His arms are around Jeremy's waist.  
“No, no it's fine.” Jeremy says, his face bright red. He hoped the stage makeup could mask it. Michael nods and threads the cord up through Jeremy's shirt and loops it over his ear.  
“You're very red.” Michael comments as he gets his mic tape from his hoodie pocket. His hands on Jeremy's face don't make the blushing any better. “Is it that warm on the stage?”  
Jeremy knows Michael's just trying to make small talk but he trips over his words. “The warm is stage- I mean, the stage is warm. That's it.” Michael chuckles, ripping off a piece of tape. He puts it on Jeremy's cheek, smoothing it out. Now Chloe and Brooke Lohst, one of the other Heathers, are both giggling.  
Then the other piece of tape is on. “There we go. You're all set.” Michael says. Jeremy smiles up at him. He's one of the few people on the cast that's taller than Jeremy.  
“Thanks, Mikey.” Then Jeremy realized what he said. No one calls him Mikey. He's Michael. Jeremy only calls him Mikey in his head.  
Michael looks momentarily confused. Then he grins. “No problem, Jer.” He winks and Jeremy's face burns. He pulls on his trenchcoat to try and hide his blush. He feels a nudge on his arm, looking down to see Rich Goranski, the actor who plays Ram.  
“Did you know that it's kiss the crew night?” Rich says, grinning. He nods at Michael.  
“Wh-what?” Jeremy stutters quietly. He stage whispers at Rich. “I can't do that to a hot boy!” Rich raises an eyebrow.  
Jeremy sighs and psyches himself up. He turns around. Michael's talking into his com.  
“Jeremy, you need to go onstage!” Mr. Reyes says frantically. Jeremy holds up a finger.  
“Yeah, I'll change Jake's battery-” Michael says into the com as Jeremy presses his lips against his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on Michael's caramel skin.  
Jeremy hears Michael's voice choke. He breaks connection with the other stage crew and just says, “Jeremy?” in a surprised voice. Jeremy gives a quick grin to Michael and goes to go onstage, but Michael grabs his arm and pulls him back. Michael kisses him on the cheek, then shoves him towards the side door. Luckily, he is not wearing lipstick.  
“Good luck Jer.” Jeremy shakes away the fog in his brain and goes onstage. It's the best run of the show he's done yet. He comes offstage and Michael's waiting.  
“What was that earlier?” Michael asks. His face is red. Jeremy feels his own face go hot.  
“Its kiss the crew night?” It comes out as more of a question.  
Michael grins. “Do you see me complaining?” Jeremy's head snaps up.  
“Wait, you mean-” Michael rolls his eyes.  
“I literally had to swap schedules with my one co-worker so I got to change your mic. Which sounds really stupid when I say it out loud.”  
Jeremy gave a quiet laugh. “It doesn't sound stupid.” He looks down at his feet. He wishes he could wear his normal converse, it's awful in these combat boots.  
Then Michael gets a call on his com and has to rush away.  
Jeremy sighs and smiles. He heads into the room and Jake sidles up to him. “Michael seemed pretty flustered.” He winks at Jeremy. Jeremy grinned to himself. Then Jake is gone.  
The rest of the show proceeds without a hitch, and after his bows, Jeremy looks for Michael, still dressed as Jason Dean.  
He eventually finds him, handing him his microphone. “Hey.”  
Michael takes it, putting it in his pocket. “Hey. I was just wondering, would you maybe like to go somewhere tonight to celebrate?” Michael asks, looking nervous.  
“Are you asking me out? Like on a date?” Jeremy asks, his heart pounding.  
“I mean, if you want.” Michael says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Jeremy grins. “I'd love to.” The lipstick mark is still on Michael's cheek. “Just let me get out of this costume first. These combats are killing me.” He grabs his clothes and changes into his normal outfit of a striped shirt and cardigan and wipes off the stage makeup.  
“There. No more JD.” He grins at Michael.  
“Damn, I was hoping for a Slushy.” Michael says, wearing a different red hoodie covered in patches.  
Jeremy rolls his eyes. “Don't even start.” He says, shoving his hands in his cardigan pockets. “Anyways, Seven Eleven would be a very awful first date. As this show has displayed.”  
Michael laughs, and Jeremy feels proud of himself. “I was actually planning on just going and getting coffee or something.” Michael holds out his arm in a fake sense of gentlemanliness. “Shall we?”  
Jeremy takes his arm. “We shall.”  
He feels his heart flutter. He could have sworn he was dreaming, but Michael's so real and warm that he can't deny it.  
Jeremy wants to make every night Kiss the Crew Night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! thanks for reading. if you liked my writing, you should go read my collab story with my friend PlayerOneMell, In His Eyes.  
> just a warning, it’s really angsty, but we would both really appreciate it if you read it!  
> also, kiss the crew night is a thing at my school. i don’t think it’s anywhere else.


End file.
